krasnachtfandomcom-20200216-history
Union of Indochina
Union of Republics of Indochina '(In Vietnamese: ''Liên Bang Các Nước Cộng Hòa Đông Dương) or more commonly '''Union of Indochina is a socialist federal republic that occupates the entire Indochina peninsula. Created by the October Revolution of 1947 follows the collapse of the General Government of German East Asia in Singapore. History The Revolutionary Party of Indochina created the united front movement in 1940, attempting to use the war to stage a rebellion. Reformed from their own old Restoration and Democratic Front of Vietnam, the united front saw the newly created underground Nationalist Party of Vietnam and various left to nationalist forces, like the Youth Aspiration Party of Nguyễn An Ninh (ultimately absolved into the RPI in early 1943), the Proletarian Group and their La Lutte newspaper of Tạ Thu Thâu, their traditional allies- the Communist League of Indochina, Socialist Party of Vietnam and the Annam Communist Party (disbanded and absolved into the RPI in 1943) and most impressively, the center to center-right National Front in 1947 just pior to the October Revolution, joining forces for a National Unity Government for the first, the only and the last time. During the course of the October Revolution the front extend to Free Lao Front and the Free Khmer Front (created in 1947 at the height of the October Revolution) although their role in the revolution was minimal as the joint National Army of Vietnam (later the National Army) and restored National Revolutionary Army of China fought the majority of battles in Cambodia and Laos, still, the Lao Issara and Khmer Issarak would be split with the majority reformed into the Lao Revolutionary Party and Khmer Revolutionary Party respectively as part of the RPI and the rest into other locals party. Structure The Union is a federal representative unicameral parliamentary republic. Its divided into the Laos Democratic Republic, Kampuchea Democratic Republic and the Vietnam Democratic Republic (Vietnam's Republic Assembly was moved to Hanoi by decree 19/LB in 1948 to avoid a centralisation of power in Saigon). Each with their own National Parliament and Council of State. However, most legislative powers still remain solely on the Supreme People's Parliament and the federal Council of State, as appointed by recommendation of the Prime Minter. National Army of Indochina The official armed forces of the Union of Republics. Due to the nature of the disorganised nature of the republic, the National Army is more or less a representation of the political crisis. Laotian National Army and the Kampuchean National Army are two official recognized autonomous bodies within the NAI. Party-Army are a common sign in the republic, while in theory all subjected to the High Command of Army and Militia, the units of the NAI often subject themselves to their own command affiliated with a party, as a legacy of the militia forces during the Revolution. The most prominent of those would be the Republican National Defense Force (or National Guards) created by the reorganisation of the Vietnam Liberation Army, this force falls under the command of the Supreme Military Council of the Indochina Revolutionary Party. Other forces respectively by forces would be the State Protection Force (National Front), the National Revolutionary Army (Nationalist Party), the Volunteer Army of National Salvation (Caodai-Hoahoa), the Catholic Self-Defense Brigade, etc. Category:Nations of the world Category:Asia